Choices
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: A girl gets hurt and Carlisle knows the only way to save her is to turn her.When she wakes up a werewolf imprints on her.But what happens when her boyfriend comes back?Who will she choose to be her love?What happens when the Volturi find out about her?
1. Halloween Horrors

Chapter One

I looked back at the shoreline to find my friend's campfire. It was easy to find in the darkness of dusk. My mom always told me not to go surfing at dusk. That was when sharks hunt, sharks that would eat me and still have room. I always surfed late and I never saw a single shark.

I paddled out into a wave, and I laughed as it caught me. Out of all the months of the year, October had the best waves, and out of all of October, Halloween had the best.

I paddled back to the shore when I felt a bumped on my leg. I ignored it. Suddenly I felt an extreme pain and a clamp right above my waist. I tried to stay calm when I looked over my shoulder.

My blood ran cold. Staring back at me was two beady, black eyes. My hips and legs were in between a set of razor sharp, dagger-sharp teeth. I screamed as the shark shook its head. My blood spilled into the water.

For some reason the shark let go and left. I felt weak and let the waves push me back into the beach.

"EMMA!" my boyfriend, Luke, yelled.

I heard voices call out. Luke splashed into the water next to me.

"It will be alright." He said as he ran up next to me. "Holy Cramp!" he yelled when he saw my waist, "Tylor, help me!"

Tylor ran out and helped pull me up to the shore.

"Evan, Lance, Trevor!" Luke yelled to the other boys.

"Lillian." Evan's called to his girl friend, "Call 911. We need an ambulance."

"What's wrong?" Lilli asked. She walked over and the stammered "Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God."

My friend Lizett started to sob and cried "God, God, God. Emma, oh God, Emma."

I groaned and told Lizett, "I wonder what Sarah would do."

She cried and responded, "Faint and cry. Oh, Emma."

The boys set me down on a towel. Luke stripped off his shirt and wrapped it around me. He grabbed another towel and motioned for the guys to pull their shirts off. I looked down and watched Trevor's white shirt changed to red.

"The ambulance should be here in, like, 5 minutes." Lillian said.

"It's all going be alright, Emma. The ambulance is coming, nothing wrong is going happen." Luke said to me.

Five minutes later, we heard the whine of an ambulance. I felt myself being lifted.

"They are going to airlift you to Washington; there's a doctor there that can save you. I will find you again, Emma." Luke told me. I briefly felt his lips touch my cheek.

I heard the helicopter and felt being lifted. I blank out.

_Alice's eyes left focus._

"_What's wrong" Jasper asked her._

"_Shark attack, girl, Carlisle. Newborn" she said in quick succession. Esme breathed in. They fell quiet. Carlisle had left twenty minutes earlier._

"_Trouble" was the last thing Alice said._

My conscious came back, when I felt a pair of cold hands prodding my wound. My eyes fluttered open.

"Emma? Can you hear me?" I heard a voice, "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We are going to make you better."

I saw the doctor. He had curly blond hair and skin so pale it put a snowman to shame. I saw him sigh and look around.

"Lay still, Emma." He said, "This is going to hurt."

He leaned down and bit my neck. I gasped and felt the pain envelop me.

"What are you?" I managed to get out before the pain knocked me out.

______________________________________________________

Carlisle

_I strapped the girl into the back seat. The thirst for her blood was strong. I coughed. I could not kill her._

_The drive home was short. I listened to her gasp for air and move in the backseat, trying to escape the pain. It hurt to listen to her._

_I ran into the house. Where was Jacob when I needed him? He was here when I left. There he was._

"_Jacob, give me permission to save her life." I cried out. He nodded. I looked at Jasper. He stared at the girl in my arms. I looked at him. He looked hurt. I realized that her wound had opened again and blood dripped on to the floor_

_Seth was with Jacob. He stared at the girl with a look I had never seen before. The girl let out scream and Seth began to tremble. Jacob quickly nodded his consent._

_I ran up the stairs and turned into the study. Esme was there with the bed Bella was on when she turned. She looked as though she would cry._

_We bit her wrists and waited. At times, the girl would arch her back, trying to escape the pain. At day 2, she would cry out, Luke, Luke, Luke._

"_How old is she?" Esme choked out._

"_14. she is a freshman in high school." I told her._

"_So young." was her reply._

"_One more day" I said, kissing Esme's forehead._


	2. Getting up and moving forward

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

My head felt like I was coming out of a hangover. I tried to remember what happen the night before. It was Halloween, we hadn't been drinking, we were at the beach.

Then it all hit me. The shark, the bloody t-shirt, the doctor, the pain. The pain. What happen?

I heard murmuring.

"What are we going to do? Its not like no one is going to look for her, she had a family." A harsh, female voice said.

"I know Rosalie. We will let her decide for herself." A voice said. Wait, I had heard that voice before. It was the doctor, Doctor Cullen.

"We can't just throw her out, Rose." A voice stated. That voice sounded like Luke.

"Luke?" I called out.

Suddenly I was surrounded by people. They were all pale like the doctor. I sat up.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Fine.", I told him, "A little sore, but fine Doctor Cullen."

They all laughed. It was like hearing bells ringing.

"Call me Carlisle, not Doctor Cullen. That's my professional name." Carlisle told me, "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"Thirsty." I replied.

"Ok, that is expected. But first let me answer your question." He said.

"What question?" I asked.

They laughed again. I started to get mad, I wasn't stupid.

"She's getting mad." A guy who looked about 17 whispered. He had curlyish blond-brown hair. His arm was around the waist of a dark brown haired girl with red-gold eyes. She was holding the hand of a teenage girl.

"Edward is right." A guy with curly blond hair said. He had the voice that sounded like Luke's.

Carlisle smiled and said, "The one you asked in the hospital. 'What are you?' "

"Oh" I said

"To answer that question will lead to more questions." Carlisle explained, "To answer what I am that is easy. I am a vampire, and so is most of my family, with the exception of Renesme, Edward and Bella's daughter, she is half vampire- half-human. To answer any other usual questions: No vampires don't have fangs; no vampires don't die from garlic, sunlight, or a stake. Vampires can't have children. You have to drink blood, but don't have to drink human blood. We, my family and I, drink animal blood. Are there any other questions?"

I couldn't help but smile. To think I was a vampire for Halloween, and the next day I was one. Edward started to laugh.

"What?" a guy with curly black hair asked.

"Her thoughts." Edward replied.

"Let's hear them." The black haired guy responded

"Can you tell us please?" a spiky haired girl asked me.

"As long as you promise you won't think I'm weird or something."

"Promise. Right Emmet?" she replied

Emmet nodded and I blurted out, "This Halloween I was a vampire."

The room exploded with laughter. I thought I would blush, but couldn't feel my face heat up. Carlisle and a lady with a heart shaped face stopped laughing first. They both smiled. I liked her smile, it felt motherly.

"I sorry. We don't mean to upset you. Did you have any other questions?"

"Yes, two. One, what is today's date and Two, what are we going to do now?" I told him.

"Good. Today's date is November 2, and what ever we are going to do now depends on your answer to this question. Do you want to stay with us and join our family, or leave and wander. Know this though, you can't go back to the home you came from three days ago." Carlisle told me, "Which one will you chose?"

I thought about what he said. He saved my life, and he didn't ask any of it.

"If its alright with you Carlisle, I would like to stay. If you have room."

He smiled. "Of coarse we have room. Edward just moved out with Bella and Renesme. His room is open. Let me introduce you to our family. This is Esme, my wife," Esme was the lady with the heart-shaped face. "Edward" he was the one with blond-brown hair. "His wife Bella and their daughter Renesme,": Bella had black hair, and Renesme looked like her parents. "Emmet and Rosalie," Emmet smiled at me, and Rosalie had blond hair. She scared me. "And last but not least, Alice and Jasper" Jasper had curly blond hair, and Alice had spiky black. Alice gave me a hug. "That's everyone. Do you want to go hunting?" Carlisle finished.

"Sure." I replied

"Why was the date important?" Renesme asked.

"I wanted to see how long I was out." I told her.

Edward looked at me like he knew I was lying.

Renesme noticed his look and asked "Ok. Now what's the real reason? And Edward will know if your lying."

I sighed knowing defeat. "The real reason was that I wanted to know if I was out past my birthday." I told her.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Bella muttered

Alice asked "When is your birthday? Don't lie."

"November 21" I told her

"Good. Let me get you something to wear." Alice said, running out of the room.

"You better go with her so she doesn't put you in a skirt." Bella told me.

"Can I call Jacob and see if he wants to come too." Renesme asked Edward.

"Sure sweetie. Tell him he can bring Seth too." Edward responded.

I was happy to be with such a good family. I heard Alice calling me and hoped I wasn't going to wear something fancy. Renesme ran out of the room to call Jacob.

When I walked into Alice's room I saw that she had laid out a frilly pink shirt and a long skirt.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Um?" I started to say.

"Emma, its alright if you say no." Bella said behind me.

"Its alright, but can I wear jeans and a t-shirt or something." I asked.

"Ok" Alice said before dashing into her closet.

She came back with a pair of loose fitting skinny jeans and red cashmere shirt.

"That works." I told her.

Alice, Bella, and I striped off my wet suit. I looked down and saw the necklace that Luke had given me for are half-year anniversary, it was a charm necklace with a heart charm and a horse charm. I cried thinking that I would never see him again. Bella saw my distress.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"I will never be able to tell him. Will I? never be able to see him or hear his voice too." I told her

They were quiet.

Rosalie walked in and told us "The boys were ready and Seth and Jacob are here."

Alice handed me a pair of running shoes. " I thought you might want these?"

I smiled and said "Thanks. I used to be on the track team."

She smiled and ran out of the room with Bella in tow. I sighed and walked down the stairs. There were two boys downstairs. One had his arm around Renesme's waist. That must be Jacob I guessed. The other boy stared at me. It wasn't a cold stare, but it wasn't full of warmth either. Renesme ran to my side. I flinched because I wasn't expecting her.

"This is Jacob, my boyfriend, and our friend Seth."

"Ok." I said "Hi."

I was never good with strangers. Jacob smiled and waved at me, while Seth just stared and mumbled hi.

"Ready?" Emmet said "Cool, running shoes. Gonna try and out run me huh?"

"No" I said quickly "Alice picked them out."

"You can use the bathroom to change boys." Edward told them, and then to me "Jacob and Seth are genetic-werewolves. They don't need the full moon to change." Emmet whispered something into Jacob's ear. Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Don't Jacob. Emmet that's not funny." Edward told Emmet.

"Yes it is and you know it." Emmet whined to him.

"No, Emmet."

I wondered what Emmet wanted Jacob to do.

"Get him to touch you to see if you flinch." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because our skin would be really hot compared to a normal human's skin." Jacob answered.

"Oh"

We ran through the forest around us. Jasper ran with me for a while. He would watch me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you watching me?" I asked him.

"Because Edward and Carlisle think you might run off. I am supposed to watch your emotions. And I also like watching you run. You aren't awkward with it like other newborns, you run with grace."

"Oh." I said smiling "So I have grace. You can tell Carlisle and Edward I won't run. Besides if I did, it would be 1 against, what 8, 10, most likely trained vampires?" I told him.

He smiled and replied "I'll tell him."

I ran on. I caught glimpses of Edward and Bella, and Emmet and a wolf, I think was Jacob. I thought abut what Edward said Emmet tried to do when I realized it was almost too silent. I was ready when Jacob came barreling out of the trees at me. I speed up. He wouldn't touch me. He kept up with me when I thought about how a rabbit escaped a wolf.

I thought he tackled me when I saw the ground get nearer. I ran closer to the ground. I turned and dived into some bushes. I watched Jacob run past. Laughing, I got up and ran to find the rest of our group.

Carlisle ran to me and said "Seth found a large herd of deer and some bear dens. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I said.

Jasper smiled as he passed me. I felt Emmet watching me. I dashed up a tree in time to see Jacob run by where I was just standing. Emmet glared at me and I told him with a smile "It's not going to be that easy."

I watched as Alice and Jasper ran the deer out of the woods. When I saw Jacob leave to hunt, I dropped from the tree. When I touched the ground, a small brown wolf came next to me. I flinched away from him before I saw he was Seth, not Jacob.

"Sorry" mumbled "I thought you were Jacob. He and Emmet keep trying to see what I will do if one of you touches me. You aren't going to are you?"

He shook his head. Jasper ran back to us and said "You should hunt, Emma."

I nodded and ran towards the herd. I thought, blend into the herd. I ran and felt as if I was a deer.

I remember when I was younger I rode horses and one time I was learning how to cut cows out of a herd.

I was having fun when I heard Carlisle yell "Emma, watch out."

I didn't get what he meant until I felt the sudden dead weight on my back. I screamed in pain. I dove into the ground and tried to scrap what ever was on me off. I then remembered what Carlisle said about the area, Seth found a few bear dens. When I felt the claws come out of me, I whirled around and attacked.

I jumped on to it's back, imagining the way a wolf would attack a bear. I bit into it's neck and drank. It's blood tasted so good. The bear slowly stopped fighting me.

When it was dry I let go. I turned to my family and wondered why they were staring. I looked at my kill and saw my reflection in it's black eyes.

What stared in it's eyes back was a white wolf with a blond-brown strip running down it's back. It didn't look like Jacob or Seth, it looked like me.

OH MY GOD.


	3. Unwanted Gift

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **(Sadly)

I backed away from the carcass. No, that wolf couldn't be me, it couldn't. I raised my right hand and the wolf raised it's right paw. I heard whispers behind me.

"Oh wow. Shape shifting, just like the mutts." I heard Rosalie whisper loud at first and then quieter"What a freak."

I was called that in junior high. I hated it. I never wore the right clothes, or did the right stuff. It wasn't until I told Luke I liked him, when my life turned around.

Wolves had heightened hearing, and my vampire senses made me able hear the crackling noises made by movement on the under brush. I bolted when I felt Jasper's calming wave. I didn't care what I turned into, I just wanted to get away.

"Emma, wait!" Carlisle called

I heard quiet behind me. Either they gave up chasing me or I had out run them. I smiled when I heard hoof beats that were mine. A horse was my favorite animal, always. I listened to the rhythm of my hoof beats. It was calming.

I heard a sound of hard, labored panting. The wolves hadn't given up. I saw Carlisle on the path ahead of me. I knew I couldn't turn into a bird and fly away because rustling in the trees told me that they were people in the trees. I charged toward Carlisle , and swiftly turned around him.

"Emma, please just stop and let's talk." I heard Jasper say.

It was too much. He sounded too much like Luke, what he said to me before we started dating. I was too embarrassed about telling him I liked him to talk to him. I felt a sob rack my body. I saw a mountainside jut up in front of me. Gaining ground, I jumped high. My legs grew shorter and my arms pumped vigorously to lift myself up and into the sky. I circled and looked down at the group that had chased me.

I found a tall tree and land at the top. I turned back into my normal shape and cried. I missed Luke, I missed my old friends, I missed my family. Most of all, I missed my old life when being a vampire and living forever was just a dream.


	4. My true love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I don't know how long I was in the tree before I heard snuffling and panting. I looked down and saw Jacob and, I think, Seth. I climbed down quietly until I was a couple branches above them. Seth looked up and saw me. I didn't want to change my shape to hide from someone who was nice to me.

Jacob looked up and saw me too. He backed up and jumped at the tree. He landed just under me. Squealing, I climbed back up the branches. When Jacob backed up again, Seth snarled at him. Immediately, Jacob backed off. He stared at Seth as if he was trying to get him to change his mind, but Seth still bared his teeth.

Something was decided between them, because Jacob left. Seth sat on the ground in front of the tree and stared up at me. There was a longing in his eyes.

I climbed down and asked him, "You won't attack me or hold me down until Carlisle or Jasper comes will you?"

He shook his head and whined at me. There was a hint of pain in his eyes when I said that. He backed up a few steps away from the tree. I dropped down until I was on the last branch to the bottom. He whined again and I was tempted to drop to the ground.

Seth turned around and trotted into the forest. After he didn't come back for a while I grew sad. I started to climb back into the tree, when I saw him stand in the shadow of the trees. I dropped back to the last branch. Seth walked forward. He was only wearing a pair of ripped up jean shorts. As he walked towards me, his muscles rippled across his tan skin. He smiled when he saw me watching him. My stomach flipped when he smiled.

It surprised me. I hadn't felt like this since I had met Luke. It hurt so bad to feel like that.

Seth stopped when he was in front of me. I was well over six feet above the ground, but I could look into Seth's eyes.

"Coming down soon?" he asked me, "You know, I could come up there."

His bright smile faded when he saw me stiffen.

"Sorry. I can go if you want. I'll just tell Carlisle where you are." He told me as he started to walk away.

"No!" I cried quickly.

He turned back to me again. He walked over and just watched me. I swung down from the branch, and landed gracefully in front of him. He was at least a head taller than my five foot eight frame. His eyes were about the same color of his fur. He smiled again. Seth tucked a strand of my long, black hair out of my face. I smiled.

"It's good to see you smile. You look so sad." He responded to my smile.

"It's hard to almost die, and then be told you can never see the one you love anymore. If you have never had a true love, it might be hard to understand." I told him.

I saw his eyes fill with pain after I said that.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You know I'm a werewolf right," he started.

I nodded.

"Werewolves find their mates by imprinting. When a werewolf imprints, it's on their true love. Their imprint is meant to be with them. Jared imprinted on Kim, you should see them together; they love each other so much its scary. And Quil and Claire, Claire's three. Quil would rather die than be without Claire. You know that Jacob's imprint is Renesme. He imprinted on her when she was born." Seth explained.

I didn't get what he was saying. He realized this and tried to explain more.

"When Carlisle brought you in I was there. It took Emmet, Jasper, AND Jacob to hold me back the first time you screamed because of the pain. It was ripping my heart apart listening to you when you were being changed. I had to be dragged out of the house because Jacob was afraid I would hurt someone or myself. Sam and Paul were so disgusted when they learned about…." He faded out.

"Learned about what?" I asked him.

"About my imprinting on you." Seth whispered. I know if I had been human, I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Oh." I whispered. Now I got it; his stare that he gave me when he first met me and everything else since.

"I'll live though. It's better than imprinting on a human because I would just have to watch them grow old. Now we can be together forever. Wow that sounds creepy. I sorry if this is creepy." He said.

"It's not. It's just a lot to take in. Now I feel horrible." I blurted out.

Seth smiled and gave me a hug. When his bare arms touched me I flinched.

Seth quickly pulled back and apologized, "Sorry. I'm should have warned you before I did that."

"Its ok. Just don't tell Emmet. How come your so hot like that?" I quickly said.

"I don't know. Werewolves have a warm temperature of 108.5." Seth explained as he started to play with my hand. When he looked down into my eyes he shivered.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Nothing. Or at least, its not your fault. About two years ago; wait, do you want the whole story or do you want me to just get to the point?" Seth started.

"The whole story if you don't mind." I said ,"I like stories."

"It gets creepy though. And maybe just a little scary. You could get nightmares." I said trying to scare me.

"I don't mind creepy stuff. And besides, Carlisle says we can't sleep so I won't get nightmares." I challenged.

"Ok. This is your last time you can get out of this." He said teasing me.

"Just tell it Seth." I commanded.

"Ok." He started "About four years ago when Edward and Bella started dating, he brought Bella somewhere and this nomad coven of vampires came and this one called James wanted to kill Bella and almost succeeded. Then this other vampire named Laurent wanted to kill her next, but Jacob and the rest of the Pack saved her."

"Where you in the Pack then?" I interrupted.

"Don't interrupt. No I hadn't phased yet. Leah, my sister, and I phased after my dad died from a heart attack." He said glumly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I whispered. I lean against Seth's chest.

"Its ok. Anyway. The last member of the coven was this crazy, sadistic vampire named Victoria. She was nuts. She started this newborn vampire army and I stayed with Edward to protect Bella while everyone else fought the army. It was a good thing Jasper was in one of the armies that fought when he was turned. Well, anyway. The vampire and, I guess her, second in command came and tried to get Bella. Edward killed Victoria and I had to kill her second in command. I will never forget his last screams. Or the look in those vampires eyes. That was so creepy. Your eyes look just like them" He finished.

"Wow. That is creepy." Was all I could say.

"I know. Promise me you will never become a human-blood drinker. Promise me you'll stay a animal drinker." He urged, his gaze suddenly serious.

"I promise Seth. I would never kill someone, ever." I promised.

"Ok. Thanks." Seth sighed.

His face became playful again.

"You didn't feed much. Do you need anymore? One bear doesn't seem like much. If you don't mind, I'd like to hunt more." He asked with concern.

I just realized the unrelenting thirst in my throat.

"Sure." I said as I let him pull me up and into a hug.

My head landed on the side of his neck. In that instant all I could think about was the warm, sweet blood that pulsed a mere bite away under his skin. How it would flow from the wound, how warm and nice it would taste as it rolled down my throat, how fast I could drain him.

I was drawing back my lips before I knew what I was doing. I caught myself before anything happened. I climbed up the tree next to us before Seth had time to react.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Seth! I didn't mean to do that." I apologized.

"Its ok. You didn't mean it. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was too soon." Seth said, taking the blame.

"You shouldn't be around me. I'm too dangerous. I won't be able to contain my thirst. I could kill you so quickly. I almost did." I said. I won't let the blame be taken off me so quickly.

"Please, let's just forget this and hunt together. It doesn't matter to me." Seth pleaded as he tried to climb the tree to reach me.

I had to admit, he climbed up the tree like he was a squirrel. When he reached the branch I was on, he sat in front of me.

"Emma, it doesn't matter what you do. I will always love you. Until my dying breath, I will always, always love you." Seth told me.

He leaned forward and kissed me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He surprised me, but I didn't pull back. I put my arms around his neck. I was sad when he let me go.

"I don't want to test your resistance too much. It could be dangerous." He said teasingly.

"Ok." I whispered, still in a daze.

When I dropped from the tree, my knees buckled and I fell.

"I don't think you can walk, much less run. Was my kissing expertise that good?" Seth laughed.

"I can run just fine, Thank you very much." I said as I got up from the ground.

"Are you sure you don't what me to give you a ride?" Seth asked.

"I'm sure. Let me show YOU what I can do." I said as I changed shape.

"Wow." Seth whispered when I finished changing shape.

I had turned into a tall, fine-boned, thoroughbred horse.

"_Wow_. That's all you can say for an art? Horses like this are bred for generations to win millions of dollars." I explained.

"You can talk? What are they bred for? For being pretty?" he asked, clearly confused.

I sighed, "I can. Cool. Just get on and then I'll show you why."

Seth hesitantly walked up to me. I kneeled and he pulled himself onto my back.

"Hold on tight. It's a long way down, and at the pace we'll be going; it'll hurt." I told him as he got on.

When I felt his tight grasp, I swirled around and took off. I watched the trees blur as we left behind them behind. Our speed was soon well over a hundred miles an hour.

A fallen tree came up in our way. The tree's width was a least six feet across.

"Emma don't you dare jump that!" Seth yelled.

"Scared?"

I laughed as I felt myself fly over the tree.

"EMMA!!" Seth yelled as he started to slip back.

We landed and he slumped forward.

"Please stop." Seth moaned.

"We aren't even close to being there yet." I said, "Why would we want to stop?"

"I'll walk."

I slowed to a walk and shrunk until I felt Seth's legs drag on the forest floor. He slipped off me and fell back.

"Seth, are you ok?" I asked, full of concern.

"Yeah. That was just really scary though. Is that how fast the horse can really go?"

"Yep. Well, not that fast. Only half that fast. I couldn't help but go faster."

Seth groaned. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"Whatever."

Suddenly Seth sat up, and sniffed the air. He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Moose hunt." He responded. Then I smelled it. It was luscious, much better than anything. As much as it disgusted me to say it, better than Seth.

"Bet I'll get him before you do."

"We'll see Seth." I told him as I took off running.

I let the scent guide me. The trail twisted and turned as I followed the trail. Seth barreled past me once, but I overcame him. I came to a sudden halt when I saw the moose.

It was huge. Not in a car huge, it was more like a monster truck huge. It was mud brown and it was much, much taller than me. When it saw me it bellowed and shook it's giant antlers.

Seth broke me out of my trance when he bolted by. He jumped for the moose's neck. When he failed, I made my move.

I jumped under the beast's antlers and twisted up to grab his neck. I curled my legs to hold onto his neck so I hung upside down. The moose started to buck and fight me. I grabbed the base of his antlers and latched on to his throat. He made a bellow of pain and dropped to his knees.

His blood was sweet and warm as it slid down my throat. I took gulp after gulp of it. I slid out from under the moose as he dropped dead to the ground.

"You're amazing." Seth whispered.

I stood up and looked at him.

"How?"

"Your so grateful when you hunt. I've never seen somebody with that ability."

"Thanks."

"No offense, but I can't wait 'til your eyes turn to gold. It'll go better with your hair."

"I don't think it'll good: black hair, gold eyes."

"Alice looks good like that."

"True. Jacob was going to tell Carlisle that you were with me, right?"

"Yeah. Don't like being alone with me?"

"No. I just don't want them to worry."

"Emma, why do you feel horrible?" Seth said, looking at me with concern.

"Huh?"

"You said earlier that you felt horrible. Why?"

"Oh. You just found your true love, then I told you that I just lost mine."

"Ok. That's all?"

"Well, I really felt horrible the most because ….I still love him."

"The other guy." He said sadly.

"Yeah."

"Oh. So I'm like a replacement." Seth said, his voice getting more and more depressed.

"No. I will always miss him, but you and I are meant to be if you imprinted on me. I would never, ever use you as a replacement. That's wrong. Any emotion I give to you is real."

I heard him sigh. I hope it was in relief.

"Seth, how old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

"Seth."

"If you answer that I'll tell you my real age."

"Promise you won't lie."

"Promise."

"To guess on your body: about nineteen or twenty, at most twenty-five. On your demeanor, personality, and attitude: sixteen, seventeen, at most eighteen."

"Your good. You got it right. I'm seventeen. I've been a wolf for two years. How old are you Emma?"

"Wow. How old do I look?"

"Emma!"

"You made me guess."

"True. With the vampirism, about nineteen. By how you talk and stuff, about fifteen or sixteen."

I laughed.

"What?"

"I've never been told that I look older, only younger."

"Oh. So how old are you?"

"Fourteen, but I'm turning fifteen in nineteen days."

"Wow. Did you tell Alice?"

"Kinda."

"Your in for it."

"Why?"

"Alice likes to plan parties. You should have seen Renesme's last birthday. Her cake was shaped like the number two. Everything had a two on it. It was crazy."

"Wait; Renesme is only two years old? She looks like she's thirteen."

"Yeah, I know. She's half vampire and half human; I guess that makes her grow quicker. She's supposed to look full grown by the time she's seven."

"That's crazy!"

"I know."

"Think you could bail me out so Alice won't throw me a party."

"I might be able to."

"Please!"

"Ok, For you."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you want a party?"

"I just burst into their family, and then I have a birthday. I don't want to impose."

"They don't celebrate birthdays often. Hey, you might get a car."

"No!" I whined.

"You don't want a car?"

"I do, but cars are expensive."

This made Seth laugh."

"Emma, they have tons of money. They don't know what to do with it. Carlisle has been a doctor for centuries."

"Still."

"Emma. They rarely celebrate birthdays. This probably the last one they'll celebrate."

"Ok."

"Besides, you should let Alice have her fun. She only gets to throw a party one, maybe two, times a year."

"Ok. But I won't reminder her if she forgets. And neither will you."

"Ok, Ok. But she won't forget."

"We'll see. Has anyone ever tried to hunt a shark?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm thinking of taking some revenge."

"Cool. You gonna take revenge on the shark."

"Yep. He's gonna wish he never laid eyes on me. he ruined my prize surfboard too."

"You surf."

"Yeah."

"I guess surfing really is a California sport."

"How did you know I was from California?"

"Carlisle. Well, technically Edward read my thoughts and asked Carlisle for me."

"Ah."

"We should go back to everyone else." I told him.

"Sure."

Seth led the way back. I changed into my wolf form. I loved how we looked like a pack when I did. It showed what we are.


	5. Pressure and Baseball

I OWN NOTHING! Sadly.

* * *

Everybody watched as Seth and I trotted back into the clearing. Jasper watched with a calculating look on his face, Carlisle had a fatherly look, Esme had a worried look, Jacob watched Seth. I changed slowly from a wolf to a human.

"Are you ok Emma?" Esme asked slowly, walking towards me.

Seth leaned against my leg and looked up at me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I'm ok." I told Esme.

Carlisle walked towards me from the other side. Jasper joined him on my other side. Esme was in front of me, Carlisle was to my left, and Jasper to my right.

"That's good. We got worried when you ran off." She told me in a calm voice.

I looked over the rest of the coven. Everyone was there, but I was still ready for someone to come from behind.

"I'm sorry. It scared me when I changed shape." I told her.

My eyes still scanned the clearing. I saw a flicker of movement and saw Edward had disappeared. My mind flickered through animals I could change into that I could make a quick escape with. Alice joined the group that walked towards me. I stepped back, ready to run. Seth whined and nudged my hand with his head.

"It was ok for you to be scared. We were scared after our first kills." Carlisle told me.

I stroked Seth's fur. He nudged my hand again. I looked down and I saw that his eyes told me that I could hold on to his fur. I threaded my fingers through his fur. Bella joined her husband. I wanted to run, but Seth kept me there.

Carlisle's eyes darted to Jasper who nodded, then to Edward who must have nodded too. They started to go a little faster.

When I shifted my footing, Seth leaned against me again. Seth bared his teeth at the group when I started to lean more to him in my nervousness. This made them falter. They did not want to contend with an angered werewolf. Seth's eyes flickered to Jacob's face. He snarled and Jacob lowered his head. Seth looked up into my eyes. His eyes told me to stay confident.

I needed that when I saw Emmett join the group. His shoulder span was at least double mine. Rosalie drifted over to join the group too. I placed my hand on Seth's head and started to stroke one of his ears.

If my heart had been beating, it would have sounded like a drum played by a little kid with ADHD on a sugar rush.

Emmett moved out of my line of sight. I didn't like having somebody so strong at my back. I wished I had the sight of a horse. Then I had an idea.

I thought of changing into a horse, but stopped myself when I got the sight of a horse. I smiled to myself when I found out I could see everyone now. I adjusted my eyes when I lost sight of Esme.

As they got closer, I got more and more nervous. I closed my eyes until I could just see the people, and not their advance. I took a deep breath, and found I didn't need to breath.

It was a while before I felt icy breath on me. I let my vision go back to normal, and opened my eyes. I stared into Jasper's eyes. I could feel the whole coven surrounding me.

I was reassured by the warmth by my leg. I looked down into Seth's warm brown eyes. I looked back up and met Jasper's eyes. I didn't like how close they were.

I crouched and pushed off the ground. I jumped over their heads and landed behind them. They turned to watch me. Seth trotted to my side. I stood and watched them. I saw Edward smirk and Jasper give a little smile.

"I am delighted that you won't run next time you are under pressure." Carlisle told me.

"Most newborns do." Jasper added.

Seth loped into the woods, and reappeared quickly after, in human form.

He pulled me into a big hug and whispered in my ear, "Good job. Jacob told me after they started. They wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away again."

"I won't." I reassured him.

When he released me, Alice pulled me into another hug.

"Good job Emma." She told me.

"Uh, Thanks."

She let me go and walked over to stand by Jasper. Seth and I held hands and went to sit on the rocks.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper ask.

I turned to watch them. Alice looked like she zoned out. Her eyes lost focus and she stared into space. The rest of the coven rushed over to her.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

Alice looked around the coven.

"It will start thundering soon and for about another day." Alice told them.

"Baseball?" Bella asked.

"If we have enough players." Alice told her.

They turned to look to look at Carlisle. He looked around the group.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Of course." Edward responded.

""Bella?"

"I guess." She told him, looking like she really didn't want to.

"Jasper, Alice?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Emmett, Rosalie?"

"Oh yeah!" Emmett yelled, smiling to Jasper.

"All right." Rosalie said.

"Renesme?"

"Yes."

"Emma?"

"What?"

The coven smiled.

"For baseball. When it thunders, we play ball." Carlisle explained.

"Vampires play baseball?" I asked, confused.

They all laughed. Bella finished laughing first.

"I said that too when I first found out." She told me.

"Are you in?" Emmett asked.

"Um, sure." I told him.

"Baseball tournament!" Emmett called to Jasper.

"Are you playing?" I asked Seth.

"No. We referee. They cheat sometimes." He told me.

"You should play." I told him.

Edward walked by us when I said that.

"Not unless you don't mind then being there ancient Greek art style." He added.

It took me a moment to get what he was saying.

"Ew."

He laughed at this.

"That's why we don't play. Unlike you, when we change shapes, our clothes don't come with us." Seth told me.

"Ah."

"Do you know how to hit and everything?" Alice asked.

"Kinda." I told her.

"Ok. We can practice batting later."

"Ok."

Thunder roared at that moment.

"Rose and I will run and get the bat and the balls." Emmett called.

He and Rosalie took off running to the house. Carlisle started to mark bases. The bases were really far apart.

Seth walked into the trees and transformed into a wolf. Rosalie and Emmett came back with the bat and a bag of balls. Emmett pulled a ball out of the bag.

"Think fast Emma!" he called.

I barely saw the ball as it came flying towards me. I caught it before it could go past me.

"What to hit a couple?" Alice called.

"Um, sure."

Rosalie tossed me a bat while Alice ran to stand on the pitcher mound. Edward and Emmett ran to the outfield.

"We'll start you slow." She called.

I nodded to her and got ready. I watched as she wound up and threw the ball. I let it come close before I swung.

_CRACK_

The ball flew past Edward and Emmett in the outfield. I watched it fly.

"Wow." I whispered.

"SHE'S ON OUR TEAM!" Alice called.

The game started. My team consisted of Alice, Edward, Bella, and Emmett. The other team was Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Renesme. My team batted first. Esme helped the wolves ref. Jasper pitched, Rosalie and Carlisle was outfielder, and Renesme was "short-stop".

Emmett bat first. He launched the ball and flew around the bases. Edward bat next, but was out when Rosalie caught the ball.

"You bat next Emma." Alice told me.

"Ok." I told and walked to get the bat.

I tapped the bat on the tip of my right foot, like I did when I played softball. Jasper smiled and wound up his arm for the pitch. His approach was intimidation. He let the pitch loose and I launched the ball over Rosalie's and Carlisle's heads. I ran for first base imaging a cheetah.

I laughed when I saw gold paws in my vision. I ran around the bases. I was a golden blur.

Home base came sooner than I thought. Seth bolted over to me and rubbed my head. Alice ran over, laughing. She patted my head and I changed into a German Sheppard. She laughed. I changed to a human.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

Emmett laughed, "How'd you do? Ask the ball."

He held up what was left of the ball.

"Wow." I murmured.

"This is the equivalent to a homerun." Edward told me.

"You're the only one that has ever done that after we started with custom made balls." Emmett told me.

"She's a newborn. What do you expect?" Rosalie called from the outfield.

"I didn't!" Bella called back to her.

Rosalie looked defeated. Renesme laughed and Jasper smirked.

"She's on our team tomorrow." Carlisle told my team.

"Never." Emmett told him.

"She's ours for eternity." Alice added.

"I thought partners shared everything?" Jasper asked Alice teasingly.

"Not this." She responded.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" I asked.

"No." Edward said teasing me.

"Then I won't play." I told them.

I changed into a wolf and leaned against Seth. He nuzzled me and licked my face. I laid down and stared at the rest of the coven. They stared back at me surprised.

"You are not serious." Jasper told me.

"I am." I told him, still in wolf form, "And if you were to ask anybody that knows me, they'll tell you I'm very stubborn too."

They looked shocked to see me talk.

"What? Never seen a wolf talk before?" I asked.

Of course, they hadn't. Unless the wolves could talk. Seth coughed a laugh and placed his head on my neck. I could feel his breath on me and sighed in content. This felt completely right.

Bella came out of shock first.

"You can talk?" she asked, completely shocked.

This brought everyone out of shock.

"Amazing." Carlisle muttered to himself.

Emmett laughed to himself.

"Emmett, don't even think about trying those." Edward told him, answering Emmett's thoughts.

"Trying what?" I asked.

"I have some great pranks in mind." Emmett told me.

"No." I told him.

"What else can you do?" Renesme asked.

"I really don't know. I know I can add vampire speed to the normal speed of the animal I chose." I told her.

Edward started to chuckle.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Seth has seen the example of her speed first hand." Edward said, still laughing.

I realized he was laughing at Seth's fear. I didn't like Edward laughing at Seth's fear. My hackles raised and I started growled at him. It started in my throat, and rose into a full-fledged growl when he didn't stop.

"Stop…..-……laughing." I told him in between in growls.

Edward must have thought this was funny because he kept laughing. Emmett and Jasper started to chuckle too. I snarled in their direction and Jasper stopped and jumped back a couple feet.

"Edward, Emmett, stop. She's really getting furious." Jasper told them, wary of me.

I nodded in his direction and rose to a crouch. My tail twitched back and forth as I stalked towards the two.

"I'm giving you one last time. STOP LAUGHING." I growled.

I was absolutely furious now. I snarled at them, crouched low to the ground, ready to jump.

"Edward, Emmett, stop right now." Carlisle ordered them, complete authority in his voice.

They ceased their laughing immediately. They looked down at me. I saw my reflection in their golden eyes. My lips were pulled back over my gleaming canines, and my hackles were standing straight up. I was taller up than the normal wolf, but not as tall as Seth or Jacob.

I pulled my lips back farther, then turned and trotted back to Seth. He nuzzled me again. His eyes told me he was thankful for my defense. I nuzzled him back and leaned against him.

"Esme can play my position for a while." I told my team.

Seth licked my cheek. I whined and placed my head under his chin.

"Get a room." Edward called, "Wait, you two are too young."

I growled at him softly. He closed his mouth. I laid my head on Seth's paws. He whined and licked my head. I flicked my tongue up and licked his nose. He whined again in pleasure. I wished I could talk to him.

Then I had an idea. I thought about turning into one of the werewolves. I wrapped pushed into his head.

_Seth?_ I asked him. There was a mild buzzing in my head as if people were talking in my mind, but they weren't annoying.

_Emma?_ I heard Seth ask me, amazed I was in his head. I loved it. He sounded just like he did when speaking aloud.

_Yeah. I found out how to talk to you while we are like this._ I told him, proud of myself.

_Cool. Hey Jacob! Emma found out how we can talk together._ He thought.

_Cool! Hi Emma! It's Jacob!_ Jacob called to me.

_Hi Jacob._ I told him.

_We should tell the rest of the Pack._ Jacob told Seth.

_Hey everyone. Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady: Seth's imprint, Emma, found out how they can talk together. _Jacob told everyone.

_Jacob wait!_ Seth called.

He was too late. All at once I had voices in my head. They were over whelming.

_Hi Emma._

_How's it goin', Emma._

_What's it like being an imprint Emma?_

_Hi Emma._

_Hi Emma._

_Welcome to the Pack Emma._

_Welcome to the family Emma. I can't wait to meet you in person._

_Hey Emma._

With a yelp, I pulled out of the conversations. I pawed at my head. It hurt to have so many voices in my head. I shook it and stood up. The coven paused and looked at me concerned.

"Sorry. I just met the Pack via my mind." I told them sheepishly.

"I know how you feel Emma. Try being unable to pull out and be all around them." Edward told me, sympathetic.

"How do you stand it?" I asked him.

"Practice. A whole bunch of practice." He told me.

"You can play for a while Emma." Esme told me.

I changed back into a human and jogged forward to play outfielder. Emmett smiled at me and I nodded back to him. Just then, Jasper hit the ball towards me.

"Got it!" I called and ran to the nearest tree.

I dashed up the tree and jumped for the ball. I caught it midair and threw it back to home base where Bella stood just to be sure Jasper was out. She caught it and stomped on the plate.

"Out!" Esme called after looking at Jacob.

"YES! Good catch Emma, Bella." Emmett told us.

We played like this for the rest of the day. We would of kept going, but Renesme looked like she was going to fall over from exhaustion. Esme also was having to call more balls because Jacob and Seth were getting tired.

When my team came back to bat, Seth trotted over to me. I changed to a wolf and entered his mind.

_Sorry Emma, but I'm getting tired. The rest of the Pack and I are going to school tomorrow and Jacob and I have patrol tomorrow too. See you when we're done. Ready Jake?_ Seth thought to me.

_Ok. See you tomorrow Seth. _I thought after licking his nose.

Jacob trotted over to Seth. He nodded to Seth and turned to me.

_See ya tomorrow Emma. Welcome to the Pack. _He thought to me.

Him and Seth turned and dashed into the forest. I turned back into a human. Emmett smiled and tossed me a bat. I caught it and tested its weight.

"Go Emma." Alice called.

I walked to home base. I tapped the bat on the tip of my right foot and popped it up. I smiled and got ready to swing. Carlisle wound up and threw the ball. I waited for it to get close and then swung the bat. The ball flew off the bat with a satisfying _CRACK_. I changed into a cheetah and sprinted around the bases.

Somebody must have got the ball because I ran right into it as I ran over home base. I yelped as pain exploded in my back legs. I tried to put weight on the legs, and fell from the effort. I felt the bone grind together when I walked.

"OW. Who threw that? Ow." I asked.

I went to change and yelped as my legs changed shape. I changed my lower body back to a cheetah, and looked to at the damage. The bone was pushing against the golden skin.

"Are you ok Emma?" Alice asked, worried.

"I think my leg broke, but I'm fine. Who threw the ball?" I asked.

The other team had come in to look. Carlisle came forward to look at my leg.

"Jasper did. Why?" she responded.

"I want to know who I'm getting out when I pitch." I told her.

She smiled. I glared at Jasper. He shrugged.

"OW!" I exclaimed as Carlisle prodded the bone.

"Sorry Emma. The bone is pushing out towards the skin. I didn't think it would break." He told me.

"Neither did I. I guess I keep the bone density and everything of the animal, and just added speed and other things." I said, "Give me a sec and I'll change back to human shape. I think that will help. I won't change shape for the rest of the night either."

Carlisle nodded.

"Shield yourself if you can Edward. This may involve a LOT of mind-cussing." I warned him.

I closed my eyes and thought about changing shape. Colorful language flew threw my mind as I changed completely back into human form. It hurt almost as much as the venom did when Carlisle turned me. I stood up and shook my legs. They felt much better, still hurt a little bit but were fine.

"Where did you learn such colorful language Miss Emma? I haven't even heard that awful in all my 111 years." Edward asked.

"I grew up in a neighborhood of guys that thought it was cool to cuss. And that was just the stuff I wasn't ashamed to think and in English. I have a lot more I can say in other languages too. Teenage boys these days have no honor in language this day." I told him.

Edward laughed at this.

"By the way, was that an out because it touched me." I asked.

"That's an out." Esme told me.

I watched as Alice batted. She hit the ball and ran daintily around the bases. Bella came up to bat and smacked the ball into out field. She barely made it around the bases before Rosalie threw it home. Jasper got Emmett out and Rosalie got Edward out. That was three outs.

"Alice let me pitch!" I called to her.

"Ok Emma." She said as she tossed me the ball.

"Where's the strike zone?" I asked.

"If they don't hit the ball, then it's a strike." She told me.

I smiled wickedly and she laughed.

"Don't hurt him, ok?" she told me.

"Why would you think that Alice? Me, innocent me, hurt anybody?" I asked her, acting innocent.

She laughed again. I turned and jogged to the pitchers mound. Carlisle batted first. I wound up and threw the ball. Carlisle tapped it and Alice ran to catch it. She threw it to Bella. Rosalie came up to bat and I threw it, hard. I could see why we needed the thunder. Emmett dashed up a tree and caught the ball. Rose looked mad to get out from her husband's catch.

Now it was time for my revenge. Jasper came up to bat.

"Show me what you have Emma." He called.

Oh, I will, I thought. I thought about all the pitches I could do. I could hear Edward's laughter in the back round. Alice's laughter joined him. I wound up and threw a combination of a curve ball and a fastball, slightly under Jasper's batting height.

He wasn't expecting that. He swung at the ball, but missed.

"STRIKE ONE!" I yelled.

He smirked. I smiled and wound up again. He was expecting me to go low, but I raised it slightly higher than his batting height. He missed again.

"STRIKE TWO!" I bellowed.

This time Jasper was completely focused. I wound up again. He was waiting for a pitch above the average. I launched the ball, right in the middle of his batting height. He just barely missed the ball.

"STRIKE THREE!" I called.

"YOUR OUT!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper glared at me and I smiled back sweetly. Renesme took the bat from his hands and turned to me. I threw the ball. She hit it and ran around the bases before Edward got it and threw it to Bella. Renesme was safe.


End file.
